Charrie
by BlondeBee
Summary: When the Weasley family turn up in sunny Cornwall they see a face they haven't seen for four years. What else will be revealed by this familiar face? What drove them away in the first place? What is Fleur's part in it all? And who is this mysterious Lia? (Hermione/Ron/Ginny/Molly Bashing) (MPreg)
1. Harry?

Chapter 1: Harry?

It had finally been Arthur's turn to decide what the Weasley Family would be doing for their holiday, which is why the entire Weasley Clan, bar a few who would arrive later and the matriarch who was sorting the house they were staying at, were in exotic Cornwall. Despite his children's best efforts Mr Weasley had stood firm and refused to change his decision, he wanted to see muggle Britain, the large wizarding family was wandering around the town, truthfully they were a little lost and unsure of what they were doing, when one of the red heads saw a familiar raven coloured hair and flash of avada kedavra coloured eyes.

"Harry?" Percy called out, causing the eight adult Weasleys (Arthur, Percy, his wife, Fred and George, their wives and Ginny) to spin around to face the figure Percy was staring at, eyes locking with a terrified looking Ebony-haired man who had turned to see who called his name, his face quickly returning to a calm mask

"Harry, where have you been? We've been looking for you for four years" Fred finally said, the young man's eyes glanced around looking for an escape, seeing none he advanced on the group moving towards the only none red heads in the group, upon reaching the women he delicately wrap all three in hug, one after the other, he was more delicate with Angelina who was holding a very small baby

"Who's this little guy?" Harry said cooing to the baby

"This is Eric Gideon Weasley" Alicia said passing Eric to Harry, who gently took the baby and rocking him, lulling him to sleep "So how have you been?"

"We've been good, as you can tell Penny married Percy and had Walter, who is two. I married George and have a one year old Louis and Alicia married Fred and had Eric who is also one" Angelina informed Harry

"Harry?" The twins said in chorus, a slight hint of gloom in their voices

"You're really good with him" Penny mused aloud, looking at her sleeping nephew in Harry's arms

"Well, I kind of have to be with my own" he replied chuckling, all the Weasley family's jaws dropped at the revelation Harry had a kid "Just wait till they get to two, if you thought you got no sleep now, I haven't slept since my eldest turned two and he is six now"

"Sorry we are late Victor was being a pain" another red head said joining the group holding a struggling four year old in his arms

"Was not" the child, Victor, argued trying to free himself from his father's grip

" 'Arry is that you?" the red head's wife asked looking at the brunette

"Fleur" Harry smiled hugging the blonde; he had passed Eric back over to his mother

"Is ma petit chéri here?" Fleur asked happily, removing her squirming son from her husband's arms

"Who's your _Petit Chéri_" Ginny snarled glaring at the blonde

" 'Arry's daughter, of course" Fleur said smiling as Victor tried to hug Harry calling for his "unc 'Ry" who scooped him out of Fleur's arms

"You knew where Harry was?" Fred asked in disbelief

"And that he had a child, and you didn't tell us" George continued

"Of course I knew about my god-daughter, I also knew about his son. And I didn't realise you wanted to know, I was told there had been a fall out, so it never occurred to me to inform you" Fleur said her head tilted to the right slightly

"Fall out?" Bill asked his wife not noticing the hint of guilt on his sister's face

"He just stopped visiting or writing" Percy added, a buried memory trying to make its way to the surface in his mind

"Of course. I wasn't going to marry just to stay in contact with everyone" Harry said handing Victor back to Fleur and storming off. Leaving Ginny to reminisce about the last time she had seen one Harry James Potter

~Flashback~

"Oh sweetheart" her mother had said squeezing the life out of the 18 year old girl "I can't believe you are finally getting married, we've been waiting for him to propose since you graduated last year"

"Let me see the ring" Hermione had begged from her seat across the table, resulting in Ginny flaunting the white gold band with a diamond surrounded by five small emeralds, she was sporting on her left hand

"Don't you think he's a bit of a cheapskate? He's one of the richest wizards in Europe and you get that measly ring, he's not worth it you ask me" Ron had said upon seeing the ring on his sister's hand. At that moment the door had been flung open revealing a cross…no a furious Harry

"Where did you get that? It was at Grimmauld Place" Harry demanded pointing to the ring

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but when I saw the ring I was so happy, I mean I've been waiting for this since I graduated. You'll forgive me won't you?" she said batting her eyelashes towards Harry

"No. You stole my mother's wedding ring and told everyone I asked you to marry me" Harry said with an exasperated sigh

"How was I supposed to know that? Why was your mother's ring even there?" Ginny said refusing to remove the ring

"It was one of the things I collected from Godric's Hollow. Why would I even propose? Ginny. We. Are. Not. Dating. I am happily dating someone else" Harry said slumping against the doorframe. Ron stood up outraged

"What lies? You love Ginny" He yelled at the younger man

"I am gay, I have always like guys" Harry shouted back, causing Ginny to burst in to tears, and Hermione to move to comfort her

"How could you lead Ginny on like that? You disgust me, I want you out of my house" Molly screeched advancing on the man

"I wasn't leading her on, we never dated we hung out and she told everyone we were together. But if you want me out fine" Harry said storming over to Ginny prying his late mother's ring away from her and barging upstairs to collect his things. For a few moments all that could be heard was Ginny's crocodile tears

"Ginny he's just going through a phase, he'll realise you are perfect together and come crawling back. Just wait for him to get over his disgusting infatuation, once he's got some attention he'll be back" Hermione said in a soothing tone

"Yeah he's just rebelling cos he's finally free from you-know-who. He'll regret it after a week or two. He'll come back and you will be Lady Black. He doesn't know what is best for him" Ron agreed with his girlfriend. None of them saw Harry on the stairs listening to what his former friends thought about him, nor did they see him disapperate from the burrow as if the anti-apparation wards were not there.

~End~

"Harry is that you?" a soft voice called from another part of the house as Harry slammed the front door, a 5ft 8in woman, with black hair which was greying slightly, walked in with a smile on her face with a pile of clothes spilling from her arms

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked concern appearing on her face, dropping the clothes on the table

"I saw them" He admitted a pained expression on his face

"Who?" She asked cautiously, moving towards the man

"The Weasley's" He said his pleading green eyes meeting her grey ones, calling for her maternal instincts to wrap him in a hug

"Oh, Harry. It's okay, it will always be okay, I will always protect my family" She said with a fierceness that would have scared him had he not known her, she was still a Black disinherited or not.

"Andi, what are they doing here it's a muggle town" he said leaning into her motherly embrace "I just hope they don't try to find me again, I don't think I could cope"

"They better not look for you after all they've done" she growled, as two young voices could be heard getting louder and louder from above their heads forcing them to separate

"Looks like I'm needed" Harry laughed to Andi before turning out to the hall yelling "You two better not be fighting"


	2. Bill Knows

Chapter 2: Bill _knows_

Two days later

"BOSS" a shrill voice called into the back room where Harry was sitting

"What's up Sarah?" Harry asked as he went into the showroom of his Bakery

"We have some clients who want a large order for Friday" the mousy brown haired girl said gesturing to the large group in front of her, she did not notice her bosses shock at the group that stood in front of them, a larger group than when he had last seen them, Ron, Hermione and Charlie had joined them. Harry once again schooled his features to one of indifference

"I see you got your dream" Charlie said staring straight at Harry, who looked like he was about to answer when Hermione cut across

"It's not his dream, he has hated cooking since the Dursley's" she announced in her know-it-all kind of way. They knew differently

~Flashback~

Two figures were laying on the bed leaning against the headboard, the larger of the two figures wrapping his arms around the smaller, who was leaning against the latter's back.

"Harry, I have to go back to Romania for a bit they needed me to come in" the larger figure finally admitted

"Are you going back?" Harry asked hesitantly, looking at the covers

"Honestly…I don't know. I always wanted to work with dragons. I still love working with them" Charlie said struggling to describe what he meant

"It's your dream and you want to follow it" Harry said showing he understood

"Don't you care?" Charlie said searching his lover's composure, for a hint

"Of course I care but I've always known you adore working with dragons" Harry answered truthfully

"I happen to adore you to" Charlie said pecking Harry's lips "We can talk about it once I know what the reserve wants"

"Charlie. It's been your dream ever since your mum read you a fairy tale with a dragon in it, you said so yourself. Not many people have a chance to follow their dreams" the brunette said playing with his boyfriend's fingers distractedly. A pause filled the conversation, before the dragon handler broke it

"What's your lifelong dream then" he said curiously "professional Quidditch player? Auror maybe?"

"Defiantly not Auror, I had enough of chasing evil wizards and I have no privacy as it is I couldn't give up any more just for Quidditch. And anyway I only found out about them a few years ago" Harry clarified

"What is your dream then?" Charlie prompted gently

"It's stupid" Harry said turning away. Charlie put two fingers under Harry's chin turning his head so their eyes met

"If you love it, it is not stupid" Charlie said sternly. Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath

"Ikindawanttoownabakery" Harry let out quickly, causing Charlie to let out a chuckle

"Slower, Harry I didn't hear a word you said" Charlie said, Harry took another steadying breath

"I want to own my own bakery. Cooking was the only thing I enjoyed at the Dursley's and I especially loved baking" Harry said, preparing himself for Charlie to start laughing, when he did not hear a laugh he looked up cautiously

"That sounds like a great dream" Charlie said bringing their lips together, an act that quickly became more passionate, before it was abruptly ended with Charlie separating them and looking at Harry

"What do you mean only thing you enjoyed?" Charlie asked concern filling his eyes

After an hour of forced explanations on his lover's home life (Harry did not mention the cupboard no need to make things worse) Charlie had fallen into a deep slumber, he didn't notice Harry sweep the red hair from his lover's face

"I always wondered how long it would take for you to return to the dragon's. I am such an idiot for falling in love with you" Harry whispered softly before snuggling back into his partner's warm embrace

~End~

"Yes, I did" Harry said with a proud smile on his face

"Harry mate, where have you been?" Ron asked as if they were still friends

"Around, _mate_" Harry mocked

"We've been worried sick" Hermione added not hearing, or not caring, Harry's tone

"I'm sorry I'm not living the perfect life you wanted me too" Harry said quickly moving towards Mr Weasley "What did you want to order?"

"Can we have 16 chocolate buns, 8 red velvets and 8 Victoria sponge ones, for Friday night please?" Arthur asked politely

"Okay you will be able to collect the order around noon" Harry said writing down the order, gesturing to the door for the family to leave "Oh Fleur, Nev is coming to mine around three you are welcome to join 'Lia and Ted miss you"

"I'll come by I haven't seen them for a while, I miss them too" Fleur said as she left the shop

"Who is Lia?" Hermione hissed to Ginny as they left the shop

The Next day, 3:27

"Hey" Harry said as he opened the door to Fleur and a surprise extra

"Sorry, about Bill. Molly tried to accuse me of cheating with you so I brought Bill along to prove to her I wasn't. Is that okay with you?" She said looking apologetic

"She accused you of cheating? That woman insulting you, it's unacceptable, if Bill being here will stop Molly being mean then of cause it is okay" Harry said opening the door so the two guests could enter the kitchen

"Auntie Fleur" A small turquoise projectile shouted launching itself at Fleur's waist the moment he had got through the door

"Teddy, I missed you" she said wrapping the small boy in a hug, pulling away slightly when his hair morphed into a ginger colour

"I think he noticed you" Harry said to Bill laughing "Bill this is my son Teddy. Teddy this is Fleur's husband" Teddy held his hand out shyly, which Bill net when he crouched down in front of the young boy

"Where is 'Lia?" Fleur asked looking around the room

"Nev's got her in the sitting room" Harry said scooping Teddy up and gesturing for the couple to follow him.

As they entered a slightly larger room with two sofas and an armchair, their attention is brought to one of the sofas, where Neville Longbottom is sat with a little girl with red hair, slightly darker than Bill's own, and bright green eyes, sparkling as she giggles. The small girl spins around upon hearing the others

"Auntie Fleu' you came" the small girl said looking up at her godmother

"Of course I came ma petit chéri" Fleur said moving towards the girl's outstretched arms "Hi Nev. 'Lia this is my husband Bill, Bill this is Magnolia Potter" she said gesturing to the man frozen in place

After an hour the children had wander out to play in the garden, the adults were sat chatting when a scared house elf 'pops' in wearing a purple and silver coloured dress

"Sorry, Harry, sir" she squeaked "They barged past me"

"It's okay Tiffy, go help Winky keep an eye on the kids please" Harry said kindly waiting for the intruders to find their way to them, the door was yanked open revealing Ron and Hermione looking furious at who was in their former best friend's house

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ron hissed pointing to Neville

"He is here cos he's my friend" Harry countered his anger rising

"Enough, he doesn't matter" Hermione said "Why didn't you tell us we have a Goddaughter Harry?"

"Because you don't" Neville added 'helpfully'

"Of course we do we are his best friends" Ron argued

"No you _were _his best friends" Neville clarified

"After I was kicked out by _you_, Nev let me crash at his, he didn't care if I was marrying your sister and your best friend, he helped me move on after my break up" Harry sneered to the people he had not seen in almost five years

"Okay, so Neville is the Godfather but what made Fleur a better choice than me?" Hermione questioned glaring at the blonde in question

"You were disgusted by me, said it was a phase, tried to force me to be with Ginny. Fleur helped me through the hardest part of my life; she explained what was going on and talked me through everything. She helped me even though I was no longer close to her husband's family, you sided with Ginny despite the fact I had been your friend for longer, despite me always being there for you. Now get out of my house before I make you, Andi will be home soon and you really don't want to see her" Harry explained, despite the fact that Andi had nothing against Fleur or Neville they knew they would not want to be around when she found out Weasleys had been around, Neville quickly moved to the fireplace nodding his goodbyes throwing down the floo powder he yelled "Neville Longbottom's office Hogwarts" disappearing in a flash of green while Fleur was dragging her husband to the doorway turning back to her in-laws

"You don't expect us to leave" Ron said glaring at Harry

"After everything your family has done that is exactly what I expect" Harry said his control of his powers slipping slightly causing things to rattle

"Well we were right, it was a phase otherwise you wouldn't have kids" Hermione said defending their actions

"For goodness sake I am still gay, one is adopted and I was pregnant with the other" Harry laughed at how little they had changed. Bill had snuck up behind Ron while Fleur was now behind Hermione grabbing hold of their targets they apperated out of Harry's house

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron snarled to his brother when they landed outside the house they were staying at

"I'm guessing Andi is Andromeda Tonks since Teddy was there" waiting for a nod from his wife to confirm it "She is a member of the Black family, she has their temper and thoughts on family, until Sirius' parents the motto was 'Family first' you do not want to piss her off" Bill ranted to his baby brother

"Why would she be annoyed at us?" Hermione answered condescendingly

"Maybe cos she hates all Weasleys except me and Victor, and probably the other kids. Harry and her became a family when he fell pregnant, she was still mourning the loss of her family and Harry was alone and pregnant. She is basically his mother, she's 'Lia's grandmother" Fleur said to the other three Weasleys

"But it's unfair, he is our best friend. You think it is unfair don't you Bill?" Hermione asked looking at her eldest brother-in-law, whose attention had drifted elsewhere. His attention was grabbed by Ron tapping him

"Fleur what do you know about Magnolia's other father?" he said turning to his wife

"Not much really. All I know is 'Arry loved him and it ended around the time he left the Burrow, turns out he saw it as nothing more than a short term thing, left 'Arry heartbroken. I don't even think he's moved on yet" She told her husband, confused as to his interest

"Oh…Kay" absentmindedly walking away

Harry's House- six o'clock

"Harry? Are you okay?" Andromeda asked walking into the sitting room taking note of the shattered objects, and the unmoving figure of Harry Potter

"I saw Ron and Hermione, they followed Fleur and Bill" Harry said

"Fleur brought Bill? She knows what they did to you how could she bring one?" Andi fumed

"It's not her fault, Molly was trying to accuse her of cheating again" Harry defended

"Does that woman have no shame?" Andi huffed

"What am I going to do? Bill, I think he knows. He kept looking from 'Lia to me and almost asking something, he knew about Charlie and I. Her hair is Weasley red with bits of brown in. Molly will try and take her from me she is her only granddaughter" Harry started panicking

"She won't get her. I won't let her. You are more financial secure, you have been a great dad to them both" Andi soothed

"But he's her dad too" Harry snuffled

"He left you and hasn't tried to contact you again. But maybe you should tell him, I mean if Bill knows" Andi continued

"I was a fling he won't be happy that I had his child" Harry sniffed

"You never know" Andi said wrapping her arms around Harry continuing to sooth him


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Harry's Bakery- the next day

"I'm here to pick up the Weasley order" a voice calls over the counter to Harry, it was Sarah's day off

"Ah… I'll just get it" Harry mumbled scurrying away to the back room, where he kept the order so it wasn't accidently sold, leaving the Weasley in shock at former Grffyndor's fleeing. Upon the bakers return the red head found two boxes thrust into his hands

"Harry I was hoping to speak with you" he said before the saviour could flee again

"Bill, I'm busy right now" he said averting his gaze

"This busyness wouldn't have to do with the fact that I know and you don't want a confrontation, would it?" Bill growled to the younger man, he was going to find out the truth

"I… I don't know what you're on about" Harry tried to bluff

"You know damn well what I'm on about. I'm on about my niece that you have hidden from us, we have a right to know her" he hissed towering over harry

"You have no right to know her, you turned your backs on me" Harry practically yelled glaring at Bill

"How did we turn our backs on you? You upped and left, you ran away" Bill replied stepping back

"I didn't run I was kicked out, I know you all agreed you made it damn clear. Except you wanted to keep my business with your family. I was abandoned by the people who claimed I was family because I refused to marry your precious baby sister, because I was gay" Harry whispered angrily, all but pushing Bill out of the door

Weasley's holiday house

"I don't get it" Bill admitted to his assembled brothers, Ron was _not_ invited "I know she's yours Charlie, she's got Weasley hair with bits of Harry's, but she has the same twinkle in her eyes you have when you laugh, he basically admitted it, but he blames all of us for him leaving, especially Ginny, but I have no idea what Gin has to do with anything"

"I don't get what he meant by keeping his business with the family, he has no business with the family" Percy pointed out, Bill had returned home grabbed his brothers and told them what happened

"Actually…"

"He does…"

"he was our…"

"our silent backer, he owns 40% of our business. We sent him an owl after he left asking if we could know where he was so we could contact him for WWW business…"

"We only said that, because once we knew where he was we could try to talk to him to find out why he left, but he never wrote back…"

"Since then his profit money that is sent to his vault appears back in our company vault, he won't even take money from an investment he made…"

"He hates us all too much, he was the only reason we got our dream and we don't know a thing about him anymore" the twins said looking like they were going to cry more and more throughout their speech

"He was your silent backer, I never knew that" Charlie said looking as if he had been slapped, realising there was a lot he didn't know about his former lover

"He would never say, he isn't good at being honest he spent too long hiding" Fred said solemnly

"Hiding?" Percy asked confused, the boy had always drawn attention to himself and trouble

"Yeah, I mean how else did no one find out about the cupboard?" George agreed with his twin with a grave look on his face

"Cupboard?" Bill asked while the three eldest brothers looked at the twins for an explanation

"Yeah, Percy do you remember the summer before Ginny's first year, when Ron, Fred and I got lectured about sneaking out and 'kidnapping' Harry" George asked looking at Percy, who nodded

"Well, when we got it was pretty bad there were bars on his window and a cat flap, his door had like ten locks on it and his trunk was locked in the cupboard under the stairs so we went to pick the lock and get it for him" Fred continued for his brother

"There was a bed in there, well it wasn't really a bed but it resembled one, there was child's writing on one of the step saying '_Harry's Room_', we had a quick look to check we'd got everything, there was the envelope from Hogwarts addressed to the cupboard under the stairs it was burnt just part of the envelope remained" George added

"We confronted him at Hogwarts it had been his room until he was eleven" Fred said finally

"I knew about the abuse but not the cupboard. That just makes it worse" Charlie breathed

"Not just neglect but abuse? Why didn't any of the teachers get him out of there?" Percy raged, thinking back to his childhood dislike of the man stemming from his failure to trust the staff to do their job, it made sense he wouldn't trust them if he was abused.

"Yeah that's where he got most of his scars from, there are some that I don't think came from the muggles but he wouldn't say where the did come from" Charlie said thoughtfully

"We know about where some of his wizarding ones came from, we didn't even know the muggles abused him and scarred him, we thought they just left him alone" Fred said looking guilty that they hadn't realised

"We'd he get the one on the back of his hand?" Bill asked having noticed a mark that almost looked like words

"Umbridge. Harry's was too deep to heal properly" George spat and Bill realised it _was_ words he remembers when Fred and George got theirs healed

"The one on the back of his neck, it appeared while we were at school, his first year" Percy asked curious as he had never been able to explain it

"Quirrellmort, during their last meeting he flung him back with enough force to injure his neck on the stairs, I suppose he has a few from the devil's snare and key's both Hermione and Ron do" George said

"The circular one on his right forarm?" Charlie asked

"Basilisk tooth" the twin's agreed absentmindedly

"Huh? Basilisk poison is fatal, we did he even meet one?" Percy and Charlie asked

"Chamber of Secrets, when he went to save Ginny, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, cried on it but it still scarred a little. I'm surprised the Arcromantula never bit him" Fred revealed

"The three halfway down his thigh?" Charlie asked again

"…I don't know that one can't think of him ever being injured there" George said looking at his twin who shook his head

"Okay so Harry's had a terrible life but maybe we should wait to discuss it with him" Bill said "I want to know why he reacted so badly if it was just the twin's letter" the memory in the back of Percy's mind was slowly forcing itself to the front

"Oh shit" Percy muttered "I think I know what Ginny has to do with it, it's probably why he reacted so bad to the Twins' letter"

"What is it?" Fred asked

"What if you weren't the only one to send an owl to Harry? What if some were blaming him? If that was the case he might take your letter the wrong way" Percy revealed shifting uncomfortably under his brothers' gaze

"What happened?" Charlie asked looking at Percy's shifting

"This was before I knew about you two; I didn't even remember it happening until a moment ago. But the day we realised Harry was gone, I came to the Burrow for tea. Mum was stomping around the house, Ron was ranting and Ginny was crying, they told me Harry had proposed to Ginny, slept with her before storming out of the house claiming he'd never marry her, it never occurred to me that they would be lying, I mean they'd dated before, so I was angry, I sent him an owl, I found out about you two a month later. I know the others sent owls too" Percy said looking guilty but a little confused at how he'd forgotten

"He thought we agreed with them, he's our little brother in all but blood" George said looking hurt

"That doesn't explain why he left I mean we know he didn't storm off after sleeping with Ginny cos he was with Charlie for over a year by then and the letters were after he'd already gone" Bill said causing the 4 other men to look at him in shock

"Try he was kicked out" a harsh voice said from the doorway


	4. Angry Veela

Chapter 4:

The five men to spun around in shock at the voice to face a very angry blonde, leaving them to wonder how long she'd been there for

"your harpy of a sister stole his mother's engagement ring and told everyone he proposed, when he came to get it back he was treated horribly all because he was gay and wouldn't marry Ginny finally he was told to leave till he fixed his disgusting habit, Ron and Hermione agreed with her" she hissed "All because he liked guys" causing everyone to look disgusted by their family's actions

"He doesn't like guys he loves me, we belong together, I will be Lady Black" Ginny screeched from the other doorway

"Trust me he does like blokes" Charlie sneered as the others glared at their sister

"How would you know?" she spat back

"Well…" Charlie said smirking

"You're the one he was dating?" Fleur blurted out, causing Ginny to turn to her second oldest brother

"How could you do that to me, your baby sister?"

"How could you do that to Harry?" Fleur asked, sounding a lot scarier than Ginny "How could you play with his feelings, leaving him heartbroken?" she said slapping Charlie across the face "You left my baby brother alone and pregnant thinking he was a freak" she spat venomously "You couldn't even be nice you had to break his heart with that awful letter…"

"Letter? What letter?" Charlie asked cutting off Fleur's ranting

"Since when is Harry _your_ brother?" Ginny asked at the same time

"The letter you sent breaking up with him. And since the tournament" she said in a kind of '_duh, how stupid can you be_' way

"But you were competitors in the tournament" Percy pointed out

"Yeah, but people died before, the tasks were terrifying, Harry never entered but the rest of us regretted it the second we heard about the first task, Harry was fourteen with no family to support him with his whole school turned against him. We decided after the dragons to pool our knowledge we started a little family. Anyway he saved my sister's life, mine too he stopped Krum from becoming a murderer against his will, you didn't think we'd forget all he'd done. By the way be glad none of you have crossed paths with Krum lately he was really furious with what you guys did to Harry" Fleur explained

"Oh please, I don't believe that for a second. Krum was all over 'Mione he wouldn't talk to Harry when he stopped talking to her. I bet you haven't even spoken to him since the tournament" Ginny said

"Asked Vic, Teddy or 'Lia about their Uncle Krum" Fleur countered

"I'll do just that" Ginny said smugly flouncing out of the room in search of her nephew

"Fleur, I never sent Harry an owl after he left" Charlie finally managed to say, causing Fleur to remember he was there "I thought he left to get away from me, so I respected what I thought he wanted"

"Yes. You did, I've read it, it was signed 'Charlie' it never occurred to me _You _were him" Fleur glared making the males shrink back a bit, Veela were fearsome when protecting family and she thought Harry was family

"Here he is" a smug sing song voice cut across the tension, Ginny strutted into the room with a strawberry blond on her hip followed by Ron who was holding one of his quidditch posters (why he brought that on the holiday no one knew) and a very annoyed Hermione "Time to prove you wrong, Victor you don't know this man, do you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice pointing to Krum on the poster

"Uncle 'Rum" the child in question said giggling, causing the latest arrivals to stare

"If he didn't care enough to keep in touch with me, his 'treasured thing' her certainly wouldn't care enough to keep in touch with you" Hermione sneered, ignoring the look on Ron's face, an argument broke out between those who felt Hermione was being cruel (Bill, Percy, the twins and Fleur) and those who felt she was justified (Ginny, Ron and Hermione) Charlie was too busy thinking about his supposed letter to pick a side. None of them noticed the tears falling down the 4 year olds face as he toddled over to his discarded toys, specifically a small plush tri-wizard trophy he took everywhere with him, grasping the base muttering "Uncle 'Rum" catching everyone's attention, except from Hermione's and Fleur's,

"If Krum cares soo much why is he never at Victor's birthday parties?" Hermione finally screeched

"I think you'll find that's because I have a job and family here in Bulgaria, I can't just up and leave even if I want to" A deep, heavily accented, but understandable, voice cut in coming from the toy in Victor's grasp

"What is that?" Ron asked pointing at the toy cup, and the famous quidditch player's face appearing on the bottom of it

"Oh, it's a communication mirror. We all have one" Fleur said pointing at her own, a silver bag charm in the shape of the trophy hanging from the strap on her bag

"It's too hard to keep in touch internationally through an owl so Harry used the tournament money to buy them and invested the rest" Viktor continued "When Vic and 'Zander turned two he bought one of the toys each, so we each got one for 'Lia and Teddy"

"Uncle 'Rum! Auntie Hermy said you didn't like us or care about us or uncle 'Ry" the young child cut in tears streaming down his face

"Of course I care about you, your mum and Harry we are the Quar-Wizards, a family. I have to go now but I'll get 'Zander to call you. Fleur I need to talk to you and Harry about meeting up as, I'll be in England for Christmas so we can meet up, you can finally meet Iliana and 'Zander in person I know they can't wait" Krum said before he received goodbyes and disappeared, Victor quickly disappeared from the room yelling about Christmas and Zander coming

"Okay so we proved Krum still talks to Fleur and Harry. Now can we get on to more important things, like what this letter I supposedly sent said?" Charlie asked looking pleadingly up at Fleur destroying a bit of her anger


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The truth

"You know what you said" Fleur replied shortly, she was still furious despite feeling a bit sorry for him

"We don't" Bill cut in, trying to avoid an argument between his brother and Wife "We deserve to know why we didn't get to know our only niece" Fleur was still scowling but relented

"He said that he regretted ever being with Harry, that it was a _mistake_. That she was the only one who could ever love him, that he was cruel for breaking Ginny's heart over a stupid fling" She roared, while Fred, George and Percy glared at Charlie

"How could you say that to him, you had to know how insecure he is about people loving him" George said accusingly

"Even I knew that" Percy added

"You'll just have reinforced his belief he doesn't deserve to be loved" Fred sighed, but Charlie wasn't really listening

"What's a fling?" he asked cocking his head to one side

"It's a muggle term for a short-term relationship that has no real emotional value" Ginny said absentmindedly looking at her nails, everyone turned to stare at her "What? What is everyone staring for?" she said reaching up to play with her long red hair

"You did something didn't you" Fred said

"No I didn't. What on earth would give you that idea" she said twirling the strand into a loop

"Yes you did. You mess with your hair when you're hiding something" George added pointing to the bit of hair she was holding between her fingers

"What did you do… you didn't. Please tell me you didn't" Bill implored as Ginny looked at him indifferently

"But she didn't even know we were together" Charlie argued figuring out what his brother meant, a snort echoed through the room

"Of course I knew, I overheard you and Bill talking about it, and then I noticed how you would glance at each other and knock into each other _accidently_. It's then that I realised it was your fault that he wasn't coming back to me. I needed a plan I realised if he was aware that I still loved him, I forgave him for leaving me and I was still his, I knew he would come back to me, but once 'Mione had gotten the Potter ring I realised you'd poisoned his mind too much, you'd been together longer than I thought. Then it dawned in me it started during that practice match, didn't it?" She shrieked

"Practice match?" Bill asked

"Back in the holidays before Harry went on the run, Harry and I decided to see who the better seeker was, Ginny decided she wanted to join as she had been seeker when Harry was banned. After 10 snitches she hadn't even gotten close to one" Charlie sneered, there was a distinct disgruntled sound from Ginny's direction "Anyway Harry and I both had 5 so we decided to go for one last one"

~Flashback~

10 minutes after the snitch had been let go, and none of the seekers had seen even a flash of the elusive snitch. Charlie was at bit in front of one set of goalposts, while Harry was floating next to the central hoop at the other end, Ginny was off side closer to the centre, trying to attract Harry's attention, and failing. The ebony haired boy in question kept stealing glances at the other red-head on the pitch, unaware the object of his hidden affections was trying, and failing, to keep his eyes off him. The younger boy was well aware of his feelings, but the older was trying desperately to deny his feelings for his kid brother's, who wasn't a kid anymore, best friend. In a stroke of luck as the two men covertly ogled each other their eyes met over the snitch which was hovering dead centre of the pitch.

Although Ginny was the closest she was too busy trying to make herself look sexy to notice the golden ball. Both legendary Gryffindor seekers flew full speed towards the centre of the pitch, both aware Charlie was closer (He only had to go straight, Harry had to go up as well) Harry realised the only way he was going to win was if he tried one of his usual stunts. He slowly steadied himself and raised(Rose?) to a standing position, giving him the extra height, smirking at the shocked expression on Charlie's face, his fingers closed around the winged ball, only to feel some warmth in between his fingers. He quickly realised their fingers were interlocked, they'd grabbed the snitch at the same time, a blush quickly adorned his face, while Ginny(who had given chase eventually) sported a scowl. Harry shifted in embarrassment flipped himself off his broom dragging Charlie to the ground with him.

After tumbling to the ground they both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Soon the duo were gasping for breath

"I've heard about your stunts but I thought people were exaggerating. Seeing that I have to believe" Charlie chuckled

"Yeah, I used that in my first game, it was the same down to the fall at the end, though I didn't swallow the snitch this time" Harry agreed

"You swallowed the snitch?" Charlie asked disbelievingly

"Hey my broom was jinxed" Harry justified

"Hum! Hum!" a noise surprisingly similar to Umbridge startled both into noticing Ginny standing three feet away with a raised eyebrow. Both males soon realised what position they were in, Charlie was propping himself up on his elbows with his legs either side of Harry's torso. Charlie was suddenly very aware of where Harry's head was while Harry came face to face with his crush's Quidditch chiselled chest. The two men leapt apart

"Tea will be ready soon" Ginny said sweetly grasping Harry's arm tightly "You head in and tell mum we'll be a minute, I'm just helping Charlie pack up" Harry simply nodded prying Ginny off his arm and disappearing into the burrow "You. Keep your hands off Harry he's mine" She hissed stomping off

~End~

"You started dating when he was sixteen" Percy gasped

"What? No, we just hung out a bit. We didn't kiss until Bill and Fleur's wedding just before everyone fled" Charlie replied insulted "We hung out at Shell cottage while he was there, we kissed a few more times, we didn't get together until after the final battle"

"Ginny why did you tell me he proposed?" Percy asked looking at his sister

"He did, even Ron and Hermione admit it, I had to get him away from Charlie, I thought if everyone thought we were engaged he would admit but he got angry, so I had to stop him from coming back, if he couldn't see Charlie he'd forget about him, so I told everyone that he proposed just to get me into bed. But I had to stop him from trying to contact the corrupter so when everyone was sending him 'I'm disappointed in you' letters I sent one from you letting him know it was only a fling. Then he would realise I was his soulmate and he would come back to me. I knew the twins would never believe me I had to have a plan but they messed up on their own they thought they were smart trying to get in contact after they hadn't heard from him but he just thought you agreed with me. But then Percy worked out Charlie liked Harry, then Charlie had to go and say he loved _my_ Harry, so he began questioning what happened so I had to use a mild memory charm" Ginny ranted kind of crazily

"You put a memory charm on me?" Percy asked shocked

"You, as in Percy, worked out they were secretly dating, when we had been trying to figure out Harry's secret lover for almost a year" the twins asked in sync

"It was obvious Charlie was way too upset by Harry leaving than he should've been so I asked and he admitted it" Percy said simply, the twins just pointed at Bill

"I caught them kissing at Shell Cottage, this explains why he left though I always wondered, it was obvious he loved Charlie" Bill said turning to Hermione and Ron "I can't believe you did that to your best friend. Also when did you come into all of this?" he asked his wife

"I went to visit my parents and I saw Harry, last I'd heard he was staying with Nev, but he was in France sporting a baby bump, so we had a coffee talked for a bit, turns out he panicked he never knew wizards could get pregnant so he didn't know he was until he noticed the bump up until then he thought he'd just been ill, he ran thinking he was a freak. I told him it's rare but it doesn't make him a freak, after talking for the week I was there, he was due just after me so I helped him through everything. I eventually convinced him to come back to England, he told Nev and Andi. Andi convinced him that he should adopt Teddy so they would be a proper family, Teddy would have a sibling Andi would be Grandmother to both. It was great we were due around the same time" Fleur said smiling at the memory, before a frown forms on her face again "Now I find out it was all your fault"

"You make it sound like he died, it wasn't that bad" Ron scoffed

"He did almost die" Fleur disputed


	6. First Granddaughter

Chapter 6: First Granddaughter

"What?" the group exclaimed

"A month before he was due, he called he needed advice. So I went over, Nev was there, he showed us an unopened letter that he was freaking out about opening, he finally opened it. He went into stress induced labour, the baby had nowhere to go the canal had not formed completely yet. Poppy had to give him a C-section, but the baby had moved into the partially formed canal, so it was hard, he was in a lot of pain and lost a lot of blood. Both him and 'Lia were in bad shape for a month" Fleur explained to the confused Weasleys. Charlie's mind went into overdrive _'Harry did love me. We have a daughter, and both of them almost died' _

"What did the letter say? What could be so bad that Harry would go into labour early?" George asked

"the letter was to inform him that Charlie had moved on and was getting married to one of partners from work, though I suspect it was a lie to get him to go back to Ginny as you didn't date anyone back then" Fleur reasoned

"Who sent the letter?" Charlie hissed

"It was from one Hermione Weasley" Fleur said, Hermione looked ready to speak but Charlie started first

"Fleur, I _need _to see them" Charlie pleaded jumping off the floor moving towards her, everyone else was voicing similar requests

"No" the eldest Weasley called out from his seat causing the other family members to gape at him "Don't look at me like that I want to get to know my niece as much as any of you but if any of us just turn up he will be scared. He's already freaked by me asking questions. Fleur can you tell Harry the truth about the letters?" Fleur nodded "we need to decide what to do because mum will want to meet her granddaughter"

"NO! She is not meeting my daughter, or Harry" Charlie exclaimed

"At least Harry won't have to deal with _her_" Fleur muttered to herself

"What?" Bill asked his wife

"Oh… nothing" Fleur replied unconvincingly, she had forgotten he got slightly better hearing from Greyback "It's just none of us girls are really too fond of Molly, sorry"

"What's wrong with Molly" Hermione asked scandalized

"Nothing for you, but the rest of her daughter-in-laws weren't as lucky" Fleur huffed

"What do you mean?" Fred asked

"It's just she has never been too accepting. She never thought we were good enough" Fleur clarified "She tried to break me and Bill up several times. Throughout Alicia and Fred's engagement she kept trying to find 'better matches' and accused Angie of having Louis with another man. She continuously belittles us in front of our own children, they hate visiting. Ginny and Hermione are almost as bad. After what she did to Penny we've all been paranoid about how we dress around her"

All the Weasley males looked furious, except Ron, trying to work out what would scare their wives into changing how they dressed. Finally Bill broke

"What did she do to Penny?" he asked quietly

"She didn't approve of one of her dresses so she _accidently_ dropped some hot pasta sauce on it to ruin it, Ginny and Hermione just laughed" Fleur said sarcastically saying the word accidently

"WHAT!?" three Weasley men (Fred, George and Percy) yelled as they leapt from the living room towards the kitchen where they knew their spouses were, with their mother, they were quickly followed by the rest. Molly's harsh voice stopped them outside the closed door.

"I see you all dressed appropriately, you can learn lessons after all. Since my boys are stuck with you now I have to make the best of it, why couldn't you be more like Hermione. They deserve so much better than you but they are cursed with being too nice and modest they settled when they could have improved our station in life, like Ginny is doing when she becomes Lady Black" Molly said proudly, both Alicia and Angelina scoffed as they both knew Harry would never be happy with a girl like Ginny

"Didn't you hear he has a son and daughter he will never be with Ginny" Penny said standing up for the small boy who had helped her get her job at the ministry after the war despite her half-blood status

"Why you…" Molly screeched, raising her hand just as Percy flung the door open

"What are you doing?" he hissed to his mother as the others filed into the room

"Nothing dearie just talking about how Harry will remember what he loved about Ginny since he's seen her, and how it won't be long before she is Lady Black" Molly smiled

"Lord Potter-Black will never marry your conniving bitch of a daughter" Fleur countered shocking all the Weasleys who had not been aware Potter was a lordship

"Don't lie about what you spoke about we heard _everything_" George spat

"Why didn't any of you tell us?" Percy asked as they stared at the women they loved the women just shrugged

"She's your mother" Angelina finally replied

"Yes but we chose to be with you, we didn't get a choice with _them_" Fred soothed

"If you try _any_thing like this again, you will never see us or our children again" Bill said

"You can't leave for another week and a half, there are no floos around either" Ginny smirked

" 'Arry will let us use his" Fleur said confidently

"How about we talk about Hermione's darling baby girl? How long now?" Molly said attempting to change the subject "I just know it will be a girl even if none of the others have managed to give me a granddaughter"

"Molly, it's a boy" Hermione mumbled reluctantly, Molly faced showed devastation

"I was sure _you _would give me a granddaughter. I can't wait for a little girl to spoil" Molly said

"You stupid bitch. You sent away the only one who would give you a granddaughter" Charlie sneered

"What?" Molly asked confused

"Turns out when you kicked Harry out he was pregnant with your first grandchild and your only granddaughter" Charlie fumed

"I want to meet her" Molly said immediately

"You will _never_ meet my daughter. It is your fault I never knew about her, your fault I lost the love of my life" he spat slumping to the floor, feeling nothing from the emotions on his mother's face, not even the satisfaction he expected. He just needed to see Harry to explain he had nothing to do with the letter. Explain that he still loved him even after all these years. He just had to hope Harry hadn't moved on, that he still wanted Charlie


End file.
